


King of Hearts

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I had so much fun with this, M/M, Multi, momo is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Momo thinks he might die if he were in Hope's position right now. As if meeting the king of another star wasn't enough, the king is talking to him directly, and even compliments him. Not to mention he's really, really hot.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Momo/Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kstrumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/gifts).



Momo bounces on his heels with anticipation as he watches the film crew rushing around and making final preparations for the scene.

"Excited?" Yuki comes up behind Momo and places a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. 

"Of course I am!" Momo exclaims. "It's my first scene with Mitsuki."

"Don't get distracted," Yuki teases. 

Momo feels his cheeks getting hot. "I won't! I haven't gotten distracted filming with _you_! Why would I get distracted with Mitsuki?" 

"I'm not playing a villain," Yuki says with a mischievous smile. 

Momo groans. Just when he thought Yuki had forgotten about that comment… He doesn't regret saying Mitsuki would be hot as a villain. He just regrets ever letting Yuki hear it. "You act like you don't like him, too," he mutters.

Their conversation is cut off abruptly when the director yells "Places!", and Momo hurries off, grateful to get away from Yuki's teasing for a while. He takes his place next to Ryuu, who gives him a bright smile. 

"Action!" 

Momo doesn't waste a moment getting into character. He looks up at Ryuu wide-eyed as they walk down a long hall. " _I didn't know I'd be meeting Alba's king_!"

" _Because I didn't tell you."_ A smile plays at Ryuu's lips. 

Their dialogue continues without a hitch as they walk down the hall, finally reaching the throne room. They've rehearsed together plenty of times, but the one thing they _haven't_ rehearsed is King Carnelian's introduction. Momo tries to imagine how Hope must feel in this situation. 

" _Seems King Carnelian has arrived_." 

Momo snaps to attention as Mitsuki steps into view. He doesn't think he has to imagine how Hope feels anymore. Mitsuki looks absolutely _regal_. His presence is so commanding that Momo can't look away— not that he wants to. He fidgets nervously, hoping nobody notices he's staring. There's a catch in his breath when Mitsuki's gaze shifts to him. 

" _I-it's nice to meet you_ ," Momo stutters. " _M-my name is Hope_ ." He thinks he might die if he were in Hope's position. As if meeting the king of another star wasn't enough, the king is talking to him directly, and even _compliments_ him. Not to mention he's really, _really_ hot.

The scene ends before too long, and Momo heaves a sigh of relief. He's not sure how much longer he could have kept that up.

"You did amazing, Momo-san!" Mitsuki exclaims, rushing over to Momo. "I almost believed you were actually that nervous." 

Momo laughs, an attempt to mask his very real nervousness. "You were amazing, too! You have a really commanding presence. You're perfect for Carnelian. I can't wait to see you in our big scene together." 

Mitsuki's cheeks turn pink. "Thanks, Momo-san. That means a lot coming from you." 

"I mean it!" Momo says, and he swears he sees Mitsuki's cheeks get even redder.

Mitsuki excuses himself to get a drink, and Ryuu turns to Momo.

"You aren't very subtle, Momo-san," he says with a teasing smile.

"I know that!!" Momo buries his head in his hands. "Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know. I don't think it would hurt to tell him, though," Ryuu replies.

"You say that like it's ea— wait what, do you mean 'it wouldn't hurt to tell him'?" 

"Just what I said." Ryuu smiles. He doesn't say anything else, just gives a small wave as he walks off set.

Momo groans as he makes his way back over to Yuki. 

"You did great," Yuki says. He leans in close. "As expected of my Momo," he whispers.

"Yukiiii!" Momo whines. He feels his cheeks burning. "We're on set!"

"So? It's within expectations for us. Or are you just _that_ flustered already?" Yuki teases in a low voice. There's a dangerous smile on his face, and Momo can't look him in the eye. "Oh!" Yuki's tone suddenly changes completely as he points to something behind Momo. "There's Mitsuki-kun!" He takes Momo by the wrist and practically drags him over.

"Since when have you been you so eager to talk to our _kouhai_ ?" Momo asks in a hushed, frantic voice as they get closer to Mitsuki. The last thing Momo needs right now is to see _more_ of Mitsuki. As flustered as he still is, he thinks he might die.

Yuki ignores Momo's question, and releases his hold on Momo's wrist, leaving Momo to debate whether he could just sneak away. As tempted as he is, he knows he'll be hearing it from Yuki later if he does, so, reluctantly, he follows a few steps behind.

"Mitsuki-kun!" Yuki calls. "You did great up there. You've got a very regal air that commands attention— perfect for a king. I'm excited to see your big scene with Momo." Yuki smiles softly. There's a fond look in his eyes that Mitsuki might not notice, but Momo knows very well— it's the same look he's given Momo countless times.

Mitsuki gasps. "I— thank you," he stammers. His cheeks are tinged pink. "That means a lot coming from you, Yuki-san." Mitsuki glances at Momo, who's still standing a little behind Yuki. "Momo-san actually said the same thing to me a few minutes ago."

"Well, if we've both said it, then it must be true. We think _very_ highly of you." Yuki smiles slyly. "You could—"

"—n't have done better out there!" Momo cuts in abruptly. "You're amazing, Mitsuki."

"It was hard to look away." Yuki's tone is nothing short of _flirtatious_ , and Momo feels his own cheeks getting hot. "Not that I wanted to. You were very… captivating."

"I-I was?" Mitsuki's face is bright red now, and he isn't meeting Yuki's eyes.

"Of course," Yuki's tone softens now. "I don't say anything I don't mean. Momo can attest."

Momo only nods. He's not sure he could produce words right now even if he tried. He's not sure he's ever been embarrassed by Yuki before, but there's always a first time. And, on top of that, there's a blushing, flustered Mitsuki right before his eyes. It's almost too much to handle. 

"Thank you…" Mitsuki's voice is quiet. His brow is furrowed slightly in confusion, but he doesn't seem to be reacting negatively. Instead, there's a soft, sheepish smile on his face. "I…" he pauses, as if reconsidering what he's about to say. "I gotta go; I promised the kids I'd treat them to lunch today. But it means a lot to hear that from both of you." He gives a small wave and walks away, looking almost as if he's in a daze. 

"You broke him." Momo looks accusingly at Yuki.

"I did not!" Yuki protests. "If anything, it was both of us!" 

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you did that earlier," Momo says. He's curled into Yuki's side on the couch at his apartment.

"Did what?" Yuki tries to play innocent, but his mischievous smile gives him away

Momo lightly punches Yuki's arm. "Flirting with Mitsuki like that!"

" _I_ can't believe it got you flustered, too. Am I that good?" Yuki teases.

"You were _embarrassing me!_ " Momo protests. "If anyone got me _flustered_ it was Mitsuki. He looked so cute…"

"And it was _me_ who got him flustered. So technically, it was also me who got _you_ flustered," Yuki smiles triumphantly, and Momo can't help but to giggle.

"Fine, you win," Momo concedes. 

"You know, if you don't want to confess to him, I could do it for both of us."

"Yuuuukiii!" Momo buries his face in his hands. "I _do_ want to confess to him. I just don't know how. Or how he'd react. I don't want to make things weird." 

"I don't think it would, though. He didn't seem uncomfortable or anything when I was flirting with him. Just flustered." 

"I don't know…" Momo says.

Yuki doesn't push it. He simply wraps an arm around Momo and pulls him closer.

* * *

Momo takes a deep breath. It's been about a week since he filmed his first scene with Mitsuki, and it's almost time for their big scene— the climax of the film. 

"Nervous?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah. I don't wanna freeze up once I see him," Momo replies. He's fidgeting, completely unable to keep still.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Yuki reassures. "If you do get nervous, you could always just imagine Mitsuki-kun in his underwear," he says with a wink.

"Yuki!" Momo exclaims.

Yuki bursts into laughter. "I really do think you'll be fine, though," he says after a few moments. "You're Revale's Momo. What _can't_ you do?" Yuki smiles softly.

"Thanks, Yuki." Momo says. 

* * *

It's finally time. 

Momo pounds on the door of a dark room. " _LET ME OUT!_ " he screams, but to no avail. Finally, the door opens and Tamaki and Mitsuki enter. 

For most of the scene, Momo thinks he's doing pretty well. He hasn't missed any lines, and he doesn't _think_ he's staring. It's not until the end when things start to go wrong.

" _...there is no such thing as a necessary war_ ," Mitsuki says, his voice stern. Momo has never seen such a cold look in Mitsuki's eyes before. " _If there was no war, then I wouldn't have had to see such a repulsive sight back then. Without war, no one would be isolated, no one would be left alone. Without war, I would've been able to go on a journey too! And my single friend wouldn't have been killed!!!"_ Mitsuki's voice steadily becomes louder as he speaks, until he's yelling. His voice echoes eerily through the room.

" _King Carnelian…_ " Momo says in a voice as small as he feels. He wonders if this is how Hope would be feeling in this situation— minus the crush on Carnelian, of course.

" _That is why, no matter the sacrifices, I have to make war disappear from this world. So that such a tragedy won't happen again...!_ " Mitsuki shouts. His ice cold glare remains, and he radiates raw power.

Momo is mesmerized.

He's vaguely aware of one of the extras coming onset and having a brief exchange with Mitsuki. What he is _not_ aware of, however, is his cue to speak again. Until he sees Mitsuki looking down at him, brow furrowed in concern.

"-mo-san. Momo-san!" Mitsuki calls softly. "Are you okay?" 

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Momo asks.

"You were completely out of it for a minute there. You missed your cue, and you didn't respond when I called your name at first. Are you sure you're okay? Have you eaten? Slept?"

"Mitsuki-chan, you don't need to fuss over me," Momo says, giving what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "I promise you I'm okay."

"They called for a break. You should go to your dressing room and relax until the next take." 

"I'm fine, I promise."

"It'd make me feel better," Mitsuki pleads. 

"...Okay." Momo reluctantly heads towards his dressing room. This might be the most embarrassing day of his life. 

Yuki catches him as he walks offset. "What _happened_? Are you alright?" Yuki looks genuinely worried, and Momo feels his cheeks burning. 

"I froze," Momo says. He doesn't meet Yuki's eyes, instead looking down at the floor. 

* * *

Yuki rubs circles on Momo's back as they sit together in their dressing room. "So you got distracted."

"Yeah. He was asking if I was okay. It's embarrassing." Momo's face is buried in Yuki's shoulder. He's been like this for about five minutes now, and he isn't inclined to move any time soon.

"You know what would clear it up?" Yuki asks. "Telling him how you feel."

"Yuki, don't tease me like that. I can't take it right now."

Yuki gently lifts Momo's chin and turns his face so they're eye-to-eye. "I'm serious. We can confess together. I don't know how else you're going to get out of this without lying to him."

Momo looks up to see Yuki frowning at him. "Can I have some time to think about it?" he asks in a small voice.

Yuki nods. "In the meantime, I'm going to go get a drink. Want anything?" He stands up and walks over to the dressing room door, pausing to wait for an answer. Momo shakes his head, and Yuki leaves the room.

Momo sighs deeply. What a mess he's gotten himself into. Yuki's right. There's no honest way to get out of this situation, and he doesn't want to lie to Mitsuki. He'd just end up digging his own grave. He's afraid to confess, but he's even more afraid to hurt Mitsuki by lying to him. And, if he confesses, he'll at least have Yuki's support.

Momo is brought back to reality by the sound of someone rapping on the door. He opens it to find Mitsuki, still looking very worried. 

"Sorry," Mitsuki says sheepishly. "I know it's only been a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure you really were okay."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to you." Momo manages a smile. "While you're here, though, do you wanna do some one-on-one practice for our scene?" he asks, hoping against all odds that he doesn't embarrass himself again.

"if you're sure you want to," Mitsuki replies. 

"I am." Momo nods. 

Almost instantaneously, Mitsuki's smile is replaced with a cold, powerful expression that makes Momo's knees weak.

Suddenly, Momo isn't so sure he can do this. He's in here alone with Mitsuki, who's looking _unbelievably_ hot right now. There are no cameras, no bright lights, no crew. There's absolutely nothing to ground him, to keep him focused on his lines.

He was a goner from the moment he saw that look in Mitsuki's eyes. 

"Uh, Momo-san?" Mitsuki's cheeks are tinged pink. "You're staring…" 

The words come tumbling out before Momo can even think of stopping them. "You're really hot."

Mitsuki's eyes widen. His brow furrows, and he blinks, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "What?" 

Momo chuckles nervously. "What?" he echoes.

"Y-you think I'm hot?" Mitsuki stammers. "You're joking."

"No, I mean it. You're _very_ hot. Especially as Carnelian… You just look so _powerful_. It's captivating. I get caught up in it, and I just… freeze." Momo takes a few steps towards Mitsuki. "I…" he takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I really like you, Mitsuki," he says quietly. 

"You mean… " Mitsuki trails off, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

Now that it's out there, Momo finds himself able to speak louder, more confidently. "I'm in love with you." 

Mitsuki gasps softly. "I-I feel the same." He looks down at the floor, his face bright red. "What do you want to do?" he asks, his voice barely over a whisper. 

"This." Momo closes the gap between them, gently cups Mitsuki's cheek in his hand, and slowly leans in, giving Mitsuki plenty of chance to back away if he wants to. 

He doesn't. Instead, he leans in even closer until their lips meet in a tender kiss. Momo wraps his arms around Mitsuki's waist, pressing their bodies against each other. 

Just as Momo starts to deepen the kiss, however, the dressing room door opens. Mitsuki breaks the kiss with a gasp and freezes. 

"Y-yuki-san." 

Yuki quickly shuts the dressing room door, and turns to Momo and Mitsuki with a smirk. " _Momo!"_ he exclaims with a mock gasp. " _You confessed without me?!"_ Yuki shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

"I'm sorry, darling," Momo replies with a teasing smile. "I just couldn't help it. We started rehearsing again, and he was just so _captivating."_

"Oh? I'd love to see for myself." Yuki turns to Mitsuki and winks. 

Mitsuki's eyes dart back and forth between Momo and Yuki. "Do either one of you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Yuki interlaces his fingers with Momo's and they sit beside each other on the couch. "Mitsuki-kun, we both have feelings for you. We were actually planning to confess to you together, but Momo here seems to have gotten ahead of himself," Yuki teases. 

"Both of you?" Mitsuki repeats. 

Momo nods. "Mm-hmm. You can take some time to think about it if you need to, but we planned to ask you if you wanted to date both of us."

"...I don't need to think about it," Mitsuki says firmly. "I-I want to. I like you both." 

Yuki's cheeks turn bright pink, and his face lights up with a bright, genuine smile— a rare sight. "Can I—" he begins. 

He doesn't get very far before Mitsuki comes over and wedges his way in between Momo and Yuki on the couch. "Kiss me?" The moment the words leave his mouth , Yuki's lips are on his. The kiss starts off soft and tender, but, before long, Yuki starts to deepen the kiss, carding his fingers through Mitsuki's hair. 

Momo shakes his head and clears his throat loudly. 

Mitsuki breaks the kiss immediately. "Sorry." 

"Want your turn?" Yuki teases with a wink. 

"No, no!" Momo exclaims. "We just probably shouldn't be doing this in the dressing room. Especially when someone will probably be coming to get us soon."

"Good point. You two want to come to my apartment tonight?" 

" _Yuki!!"_

Yuki laughs. "Jokes aside, I can't tell you how happy I am right now." He gently brushes a thumb along Mitsuki's cheek. 

"Neither can I. It feels like a dream," Mitsuki replies. 

"If it is, I don't want to wake up." 

Just as Momo suspected, it's only a few more minutes before someone comes looking for them, and they return to the set to finish the scene. To his surprise, he's managed to improve a lot. He isn't perfect— he still flubs a few lines and has to retake a couple of times, but something has changed. He's less tense and anxious, more relaxed now that he doesn't feel like he has to hide his feelings from Mitsuki anymore. 

That night, he and Mitsuki both go to Yuki's apartment. The three of them stay up late talking, and, when they finally crawl into bed, Mitsuki curls into Momo's side and rests his head on his chest, making Momo's heart skip a beat. Yuki crawls into bed on the other side and places an arm over both of them. Momo sees his soft smile in the dim light, and intertwines their fingers together. 

As Momo drifts off, he mulls over the day's events. They're almost too much to process, but he wouldn't change a thing. Being able to hold his boyfriends close like this makes everything worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!  
> Hoshimegu lines are from [ shionstear's translation here ](https://shionstear.dreamwidth.org/1229.html)


End file.
